


Reyes Vidal Week Prompts

by kayethespade



Series: Dani Ryder [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Innuendo, Other, nbryder is custom, on both parts, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: This is a series of drabbles for Reyes Vidal Week. Most contain nbReyder with either Dani or Quinn Ryder. Because different timelines are great.





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing in the reports or any of the photos of them had prepared Reyes for how short the Pathfinder was. Sure, the photos showcased the sky blue tattoo and the black pixie cut and the fact that they were probably about a hundred pounds soaking wet. With everything he'd heard about them, however, he expected them to be taller.

Reyes hadn't intended to be late, of course. That could leave a bad first impression, and Dani Ryder was a bad person to leave a bad first impression upon. It couldn't be helped. Another of his meetings ran long. Still, they'd wasted no time in having a few drinks. Might as well join them.

"You look like you're waiting for someone." The seduction came naturally. It was a way to struggle to the top of negotiations. He motioned to Umi for a couple drinks.

Dani turned briefly to give him a once over. They appraised him as meat. It was an unfamiliar feeling to say the least. "I've got time for a drink." They took one of the glasses and clinked it against his. They flashed him a brilliant smile, and for a moment, his purpose faltered.

Reyes drank down some liquid courage to calm his momentary nerves. "Shena, but you can call me Reyes. I hate code names."

"I was expecting someone more angaran, but you'll do just fine." Dani was no slouch. It was clear that they knew exactly what he intended to do, and they could play this game as well as he could.

"The Resistance pays me to supply information--among other things."

They became unreadable. "So you're a smuggler."

Reyes gestured Dani over to the balcony area. "Your man--Vehn Terev--was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa. The people are calling for his execution, and Sloane? She's a woman of the people."

Dani chuckled a little at his sarcasm and grand hand motions. Cute. "I like her already."

"Well, she doesn't like you."

"Aww. How unfortunate. For her. Cause I'm great." They ran a hand through their hair with a confident grin. "Why won't she like me again?"

Reyes shook his head. "You work for the Initiative. Sloane was part of the uprising in the Nexus. I doubt she'll give up Vehn easily."

"Well, I'm taking him with or without her permission, good sir."

He leaned in slightly. "We're gonna be friends, you and I."

Dani leaned in as well. "Just friends? That's disappointing."

"I have to ask. Do you flirt this easily with everyone, or am I special?" Reyes smirked at them.

There was that unreadable expression again. "I could ask you the same, Vidal. It breaks the ice. Back to business?"

"Right. Yes. There may be another way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane. I'll talk to the Resistance."

"No need." Dani's voice fell to another register. "I can be very persuasive."

Reyes met their eyes. Their gaze was almost hypnotic. "I'd almost like to see that."

"I bet you would." They spoke with a low, amused purr.

"All the same, better to have a contingency plan and not need it." Reyes straightened up from where he'd been leaning on the balcony.

"I like the way you think."

He began to walk away but heard the snapping of fingers behind him. Something forgotten had just been remembered.

"How do I contact you if things go south?"

Reyes turned back over his shoulder. This was his chance to gain the upper hand. He gave a sly wink and left the bar with a swagger. That was interesting and unexpected.

More accurately, the Pathfinder was interesting and unexpected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani Ryder is a dinner date type of person.

Reyes kept his eyes closed, but he was beginning to suspect that his love had left him. A rather elaborate prank if so.

Dani had led him to somewhere on Aya, but he couldn't be sure where. Somewhere quiet. Secluded. Nighttime birds chirped somewhere far off. Dani always talked about getting him alone, though that was mostly teasing. He heard the click of a lighter. Now he was really curious.

"That's not an encouraging sound, Pathfinder."

"Just one second. Okay. Open!"

Dani had set up a small table on a terrace overlooking the forest. The beginning of starlight played overhead. They'd lit some short, fragrant candles. They'd made dinner. Not food packs. Actual dinner. Somehow. His grin must have been stupidly large because excited bouncing accompanied the one reflected back at him.

"Thank you, Dani. I love it."

"I needed to take you on a proper date. I can't have you constantly sweeping me off my feet. It's embarassing."

"I feel a bit underdressed." He gestured at their button-up shirt and purple bowtie.

"Sorry. I really wanted it to be a surprise."

"I suppose I can retract my hatred of surprises when it's you." He reached across the table to take their hand. They flushed, glancing to the side.

"Well, then." Dani took their hand back to grab their fork and eat. He hadn't had spaghetti in what could be qualified as a long-ass time.

Reyes paused before taking up his own fork. "You're left-handed?"

Dani slurped messily and chewed to swallow. They wiped their mouth on the napkin with a bit of embarassment. "Yeah. People are always so surprised going up against me. Watch next time we fight on Havarl or Kadara."

"Is Leon the same?"

"Nope. He took after dad. What about you?"

"I'm left-handed as well."

Dani smirked, taking up more pasta onto their fork. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

"You seem to always find more reasons."

"You're an easy person to like." They managed to get the whole thing into their mouth. "It was a really bad idea to get that much in one go."

Reyes shook his head in amusement and carried on eating. Dani tried to gauge his reaction, but he could be surprisingly difficult to read at times. "It's wonderful. Where did you get all this?"

They waved their hands at him as they talked. "Hey. I didn't ask where you got the sixth, often forgotten but insanely great Blasto movie. I pulled some strings."

"Fair enough. Better question: where'd you learn to cook?"

"I can't say my father was the best caretaker by any stretch, but I picked up enough of his cooking to be useful. And then...there are stories for other days."

Reyes nodded in understanding and took a sip of the wine. "Where did you get this?"

"Would you believe it's from Sloane's stock?"

He leaned back from the table. "No. You couldn't have. You didn't!"

Dani cackled. "I can and I did and I'm better than you at your own game. I thought we'd already established this."

Reyes got a look in his eye. Like Dani was the only person in the world. "I could kiss you."

"Cheers?" They lifted their glass.

"Cheers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both want to be someone.

Reyes held Dani's hand as they took a seat on the crates with their legs dangling over the side. They trusted him enough to not let them fall. That part was more telling than the kiss they'd shared back there, though his lips still tingled in memory. Maybe that was the whiskey.

Dani made grabby hands for the bottle as he cautiously took a seat diagonal from them. He rolled his eyes and took a long drag before passing it. They flashed that grin that made his heart stutter before lifting the bottle to their lips. When they lowered it again, their gaze panned out over the golden sunset.

"Gorgeous isn't it? I sometimes forget." He turned to look at them, but only saw them in profile, if that. "Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be?"

"I came to protect my family. Mission failed, I suppose." They chuckled at their own dry humor.

"You crossed darkspace for your family?"

"Somebody had to keep them from dying alone. Mom wanted me to go along to keep dad grounded and my brother sane. I couldn't say no to her. So here I am."

"So here you are." He smiled to himself.

Dani took another long drink then passed the bottle back to him. "Back at you, Reyes. Why'd you come?"

He lifted the drink for a quick sip. "To be someone."

They shifted to sit thigh to thigh, taking one of his hands in theirs. "You're someone to me."

Reyes looked into their eyes for a moment. There was no pretense of playful flirting. The walls had been stripped away. The titles didn't matter anymore. Just Reyes Vidal and Dani Ryder. As he leaned in slowly with a hand cupping their cheek, it felt perfect.

"I'm starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction."

Dani met him halfway. Their hand travelled up to his shoulder. They deepened the kiss with leisurely speed. Like the two of them had all the time in the world. He ran a hand through their hair. Sleek and soft. Reyes could feel them smiling still, and when he finally pulled back, the dazed smile on their lips floored him. How could somebody so arrogant and blunt be so gentle when the moment called for it?

"Been wanting to do that since we met. Just didn't feel right any other time." Dani's voice cracked from nerves. It was the first time he'd ever seen them flustered. He could get used to that. He wanted to get used to that.

Their omnitool dinged, and both of them jumped. Dani grasped at his jacket for fear that their flinching would send them off the edge. Reyes leaned in and kissed their cheek once. They sighed in resignation and checked their omnitool.

"Can't stay long?"

"Had Vetra set to ping me if I wasn't back from the party in three hours. Safety precaution. Nothing serious."

"Afraid I would whisk you away somewhere?"

"Well, to be fair."

Reyes laughed, and they just stared at him in wonder.

"A-Anyways. Good whiskey. Good..um..everything. But I tried some questionable drinks, and it's probably best if I get back before I make even more questionable decisions. I'm only coherent right now because biotic metabolism."

He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Not to say I regret any of that, I just-"

Reyes kissed near the corner of their mouth. Dani brought their fingers to their lips. "It's okay, Ryder. Call me in the morning?"

"Post-hangover, most likely. Wish me luck." They pushed themself to their feet and headed back down the pile of crates.

Reyes sighed to himself and nearly reached for the bottle when he realized it was no longer with him. He chuckled darkly before hopping up and scurrying after them. Dani'd made it out of the cargo area and to the docking bay before he caught up with them. He caught them by the shoulder.

"You are not subtle. Or cute."

"I am definitely one of those things. Thought I'd see if you were paying attention." They handed over the bottle. "Until we meet again, my dear."

Reyes watched them disappear up the Tempest's docking ramp. He swished the bottle around only to find it empty. Maybe they really did know this game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn may be a terrible person, but they do not deal well with liars.

Quinn Ryder could glare daggers when they wanted to, and Reyes would be damned if he didn't feel their gaze cutting into him. They almost willed him to fall to a million pieces. They'd been able to accept any number of illicit activities, but as he faced Sloane, he knew he had already lost them. His sniper's bullet would hit any minute now, and this could all be over.

Unless.

They would. They were going to stop him. He knew it deep in his soul.

Click.

Sloane stopped in her tracks. She crumpled to the ground. Quinn had seen the sniper. They met Reyes' eyes and nodded resolutely. What had been done was done.

"Get her out of here. Prepare the crew. Kadara Port is ours tonight."

As he led Quinn further into the cave, Reyes couldn't shake the idea that he'd made a terrible mistake. They'd let him win. That didn't mean they were going to let this slide.

"I guess you got everything you wanted." The venom in their voice told him that their expression remained constant.

"What I want is peace. Sloane would have brought war to Heleus. We don't have the population to survive that." The words felt hollow as they left his mouth. Even as he said them, he knew Quinn didn't care. They knew the stakes. They knew how far it would have gone. They'd stopped somewhere behind him.

"Why didn't you trust me?" He turned to them. Quinn's muscles were taut like coiled wire. He nearly expected them to start glowing blue at any moment. They stared him down, and where he thought he'd see rage, he saw sadness. Hurt. He'd hurt them. Oh shit.

"I liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change." For the first time since childhood, he prayed for forgiveness.

They casually cracked their knuckles. "I could have been fine with your position if you'd been upfront. I understand that you don't tell strangers a secret that your life depends on, Vidal, but we are anything but strangers now. I'll let you take Kadara Port. I'll keep our business relationship. Hell, I still want to be your friend. But you burned any chance of anything past that. Do we understand each other?"

Cold anger. That was the worst part. If they'd blown up at him, it would have been easier. If they'd saved Sloane and run him off it would have been easier. But this? This was a knife twisting in his gut while they stared on with indifference to him.

"Absolutely. I hope we can still be friends, Ryder."

Quinn gave him a sad smile that didn't reach their eyes. "I'll be in touch."

That might be worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes does not like the snow.

Dani glanced over at Reyes as they walked down the docking ramp on Voeld. Well he wasn't complaining at least.

"Are you sure you don't want to take Drack instead?"

They groaned as they dashed away. "You guys are weak!"

"And you are half Russian. I am f-fucking freezing, Dani."

"I told you to bundle up, babe." They jetted up to the first heat lamp. "I will push you off this cliff."

Reyes came up to stand beside them with Jaal close behind. "Better than Elaaden, I guess."

"Yeah I don't wanna hear it." Dani crossed their arms over their chest until their life support restored. "Just wait until we get to the major cliff. It's a hell of a view."

"So you keep saying, but I don't think it's worth this." Reyes paced a little. "Why are we here again?"

"There's rumor of a vault on this world. We have to confirm that. Then there's the ground war with the kett. Miscellaneous problems. Etcetera. That's my job."

"Really? That's it?"

"I was serious about shoving you off the cliff. Test your jump jets." Dani flashed a harsh glare.

"You wouldn't." Reyes looked nervous for a second.

"Yeah. You're right. Then I'd be down a man." They winked before straightening up and carrying on. Jaal rolled his eyes.

Making it to the base was easy enough, even if Dani had to drag Reyes up the last few jumps. They stopped by another heat lamp to recover. Reyes got a good look around.

"You okay, Rey?"

"Yeah. It just never really occured to me how much the angara have lost. It's...humbling."

"You could certainly do with some of that," Jaal grumbled.

Reyes looked sidelong at Jaal. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you seem..very proud for someone so-"

Dani waved their hands to get their attention. "Come on. No use lazing around, you two!"

Jaal and Reyes stared each other down for a moment before falling in step behind them. Dani sighed in relief. This was going to be a long day.

Dani picked up what problems they could. Death cults and missing supplies. They led the way out of the Resistance's compound. "Pay attention, Rey. These are the things that make it all worthwhile."

Reyes held his arm up to block the sun and adjust to the light. When he could see, that sun glistened off the hardened ice. Little snow laid on the ground. Still, the ice came in colors he had never seen before. Dani slipped their hand into his as they just stared at the lake stretching off into more frozen cliffs.

"We've got a lot of work to do." They jogged off in the direction of the Nomad, dragging him right along with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani found the Collective torture chamber.

Dani flopped onto their bed. Reyes looked up from his omnitool. They were fresh from the shower. Their hair was still wet and clung to their forehead. He'd taken care of everything he needed to on Kadara, so he'd went back to the Tempest to wait for Dani's return from the Badlands. Something in their demeanor was deflated from their usual bouncy self.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

They rolled onto their back but didn't look over at him. Their eyes were closed. "I found a Collective hideout on Spirit's Ledge."

Ice seized at his heart. "Long since used?"

"The blood was dry if that's what you mean." The silence stretched between them like a wall. "I understand that that sort of thing is nearly inevitable for a paramilitary group. It's to be expected. Still, it's not something you expect to see when the rest of the organization that I've seen is clean. Surprisingly clean, if I'm honest."

"I wouldn't call the Collective paramilitary."

Dani sat up and fixed him with a hard glare. "Oh really?" Reyes couldn't meet their gaze. "That's what I thought. Babe, I don't blame you for it."

He looked up at them. "What?"

"In the circumstances of dealing with someone as ruthless as Sloane, the ends have to justify the means. Even if they don't quite in this case, you do the best you can with the knowledge you have. You couldn't have known that the Pathfinder would come in and screw everyrhing up."

"Sometimes, you speak, and something incredibly profound comes out." Reyes smiled sadly.

Dani rolled their eyes. "Sometimes? You wound me." They pulled his arm towards them to cuddle. "Business talk: are there other such operations still happening like what I saw?"

He paused. "Not currently."

"You're not at war with Sloane anymore, Reyes."

"It's more ceasefire than peace treaty, Pathfinder."

Dani nodded. "I understand. Still, the business is going well, and the law code was just instituted. Correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"If she decides to violate the agreement, there will be routes for legal repercussions. You're not alone in this anymore." They squeezed his arm tight to their chest.

Reyes looked them in the eye at this. "Did I seem lonely?"

"Maybe."

He kissed them softly. "I wouldn't say that's the case anymore. Thanks in large part to you."

Dani flushed and buried their face in his shoulder. "You're terrible. Objectively terrible."

"And you love it." He sounded too smug.

"Yeah. I love you."

Reyes was in the middle of a laugh when he finally processed their words. He grew quiet. Dani began to think they'd made a mistake. Maybe it was too soon.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lives au. Dani is still a flirty lil shit.

Dani stood a bit behind their father as he led them to Kralla's Song. They paused at the sight of an Outlaw beating someone up. So they were bullies. They couldn't say that they liked bullies. Alec grabbed them by the elbow and pulled them through the now open door. Dani marvelled at the neon lights as they descended to the main level.

"Now sit over there while I wait for our contact."

"What if I want to meet Shena?"

"No."

"You look like you're waiting for someone." He'd motioned for three drinks from Umi.

Alec spoke first. "She's not interested."

"They...can speak for themself." Dani glared hard at their father. They turned back to Shena with a dazzling grin. "I have time for a drink."

Dani took a glass from the counter and clinked it against his. Alec crossed his arms over his chest and stared the man down.

"Shena. But you can call me Reyes. I hate codenames." Alec already didn't like him, but before he could just get the information and go, Dani cut him off.

"I was expecting someone more angaran, but you'll do just fine."

"Stop that. You'll have to excuse my daughter."

"Child, you mean." Reyes stare hardened for a moment. Alec held his gaze for a moment and realized that he wasn't going to back down. Whether that was stupid or chivalrous remained to be seen.

"Of course."

Reyes returned his attention to Dani. "I supply the Resistance with information...among other things."

"So you're a smuggler." Alec recognized momentary tension in Dani's shoulders. They didn't particularly appreciate people working in the shadows.

Reyes motioned them over to the balcony. Dani followed. Alec stood to Reyes' other side. He had a feeling the information would come now.

"Your man--Vehn Terev--was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa. The people are calling for his execution, and Sloane? She's a woman of the people." He gestured grandly here. Dani laughed.

"Hm. I like her already," Alec muttered.

Reyes shook his head. "Well, she doesn't like you."

"She's never met me."

"You work for the Initiative. Sloane was part of the Uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she'll give up Vehn easily."

Dani chuckled to themself. "Good thing we're taking him with or without her permission."

Reyes leaned towards Dani with a catlike grin. "We're gonna be friends, you and I."

"Just friends? That's disappointing."

"Dani." Alec had straightened up to leave.

"There may be another way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane. I'll talk to the Resistance." Reyes turned and nearly made it to the stairs.

Dani called after him. "How do we contact you if things go south?"

He turned over his shoulder and winked. Alec glared at him until he disappeared. Dani clutched at their chest.

"You are not going to see him again."

"Alec-"

"No. He's a smuggler, kid. He's not the honest sort you want anyways."

"You've clearly never used a charm offensive before."

Alec's jaw dropped. "You're playing him."

"Like a damn violin." Dani winked and downed the rest of their drink.

"I've never been so proud."

"He's the sort you have to tread lightly with. Can't go in all big and intimidating Pathfinder. That's why I convinced you to bring me along in the first place."

Alec pat their back with a small smile. "You did good, kid. Keep it up."

There would be no danger of disobeying that order.


End file.
